


Cream Filling

by ShoeUntied



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Otabek Altin, Dom/sub Play, Food, Food Porn, Food Sex, Impact Play, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Spanking, Top Yuri Plisetsky, crack fic?, more tags added later, more tags apply but surprises are nice, or at least it tried to be, safe word
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoeUntied/pseuds/ShoeUntied
Summary: Otabek makes himself some cupcakes to feel better about Yuri not being there for his birthday.  Yuri comes home to find just how much Otabek has missed him.





	Cream Filling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuples/gifts).



> Shows up to Otabek's birthday three weeks late with cupcakes and bottom!Otabek. 
> 
> (Probably) Heavily influenced by art by eclair.tumbr.com
> 
> Check end note for an additional tag (and spoiler)

 

Otabek’s moan was barely audible in the empty apartment. “So warm. So gooey. Oh god.”

 

“What. The. Hell.”  Otabek hadn’t heard Yuri’s keys turn in the lock and started screaming as he was interrupted and realized he wasn’t alone. “Are you actually balls deep,” Yuri couldn’t hold in his giggles, “in a cupcake!? Did you miss me so much?” He began to stalk to where Otabek was leaning against the counter, cupcake still fully sheathed on his cock. “Or am I just—haha!—am I just not sweet enough for you?” 

 

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Otabek spat out. “I thought you were still in Toronto.”

 

“Umm I live here.” Yuri jingled his keys in Otabek’s face. “I wanted to make it home for your birthday so I caught an earlier flight. I see you started without me.” He surveyed the disastrous state of the kitchen and the dozen, well eleven, uniced cupcakes cooling by the window. “Did you make cupcakes for your own birthday?”

 

“Yeah. They’re cho-“ but Yuri wasn’t about to have a casual conversation concerning cupcakes and caught Otabek’s mouth in a hello kiss conveying that he had missed him as well.  He grabbed the cupcake and slid it slowly off Otabek’s cock. He took a messy bite with his face still centimeters from Otabek’s face. 

 

“Mmmm, wow, this is good,” Yuri looked down at the cupcake, distracted for the moment. “Is this orange flavor?” 

 

“With chocolate filling…” Otabek voice sounded far away as he raised a finger to Yuri’s cheek to swipe away a smudge of chocolate and suck it off. He pulled his finger from his mouth with a louder than necessary **POP** effectively bringing Yuri’s attention back to him. 

 

Yuri smirked at him, slowly placed the ruined cupcake on the counter behind him, and dropped to his knees.  He stuck his tongue out as far as he could and touched the tip of his tongue to the tip of Otabek’s chocolate covered cock. Gazing up, he saw the hitch of his chest more than he heard the gasp when he drug the flat of his tongue up the underside. Yuri hummed with pleasure at the taste and smell of chocolate overpowering his senses. He suddenly engulfed as much of Otabek’s cock that would fit in his mouth. Sucking and pulling and swallowing, cleaning his cock of the delicious chocolate goo. He laved his tongue across the base and cleaned up all the crumbs across Otabek’s lower abdomen. 

 

When Yuri finally deemed him clean enough he looked up once more and saw a very wrecked Otabek. Both hands were white knuckled on the edge of the counter. His breath was ragged but he was slowly gaining back his control. 

 

“What am I gonna do with you?” Yuri asked. A rhetorical question. Yuri knew exactly what he’d wanted to do when he was setting down the cupcake and caught site of the wooden spatula that Otabek had used to scrape the batter out of the bowl. He pressed his body against Otabek to retrieve it now and brought it to his face with the instruction “Lick.” 

 

Otabek hesitated. “But it’s got egg in it, you shouldn’t eat batter that’s-“

 

“What, you can't be a little bad in your birthday?” the teasing thick in Yuri’s tone. “Now lick,” he commanded. 

 

Otabek’s tongue shot out and he licked the orange flavored cake batter off the spatula, mimicking the same techniques and moves that Yuri had used to clean him of the chocolate.  Yuri’s eyes  were transfixed on the actions of Otabek mouth, his cock getting stiffer against Otabek’s thigh. 

 

Yuri blinked in quick succession and realized the spatula had been clean for some time even though Otabek continued to work his tongue and mouth upon it. Grabbing Otabek’s hips, he turned the other man quickly and put pressure between his shoulder blades with a hand. “Elbows and chest on the counter. Stick your ass out.”  

 

As he rushed to comply, Yuri squatted to pull Otabek’s pants the rest of the way down from where they hung at his thighs. One foot at a time was lifted as Yuri carefully removed them. He stood back up and pressed his front to Otabek’s back. The bulge of his cock fit perfectly between bare cheeks. 

 

The gasp this time was caught by Yuri’s ears when his fingers stroked one side of Otabek’s throat and his thumb stroked the other side. “Do you know your safe word, boy?” 

 

“My word is ‘red.’” came out in a rehearsed huff through his already parted lips. 

 

“Good.” His weight lifted off of him. “Now, you can shake out your legs if you get stiff but from the waist up don’t move a muscle.”  Otabek felt a light pat-pat on his ass from the spatula and then he heard Yuri walk away.  In his puzzlement he turned to see Yuri stuffing the wooden utensil into the back pocket of his jeans and Otabek’s sweatpants in his other hand. 

 

Minutes passed as Otabek wondered what Yuri could be up to just walking away like that. So long that he found the need to stretch his calf muscles, going up and down on his toes and shifting his weight between heels and where his chest rested on his forearms. 

 

“Now that is a glorious site. Stay up in your toes like that for a sec.” Yuri said from the doorway to the kitchen. When Otabek held the pose, Yuri strode over to him and bent down to nip at one perfectly toned cheek, his hand full of as much as he could grab of the other side. He kissed where he had bitten and then licked along the underside where ass met thigh. He drug his tongue around and up, teasingly close to that center line. 

 

A hand placed gentle pressure on Otabek’s hip to tell him he could drop the pose then Yuri placed a slow and gentle kiss just below his ear.  

 

It took a tick too long for Otabek to realize the pressure traveling up the back of his thigh was the wooden spatula. “Count for me” huffed into his ear and then another gentle pat-pat. 

 

Yuri stepped away just a bit for a better position then smoothed the spatula across Otabek’s ass in a vaguely circular motion. The first strike came down and there was barely any pain at all, “one” Otabek gasped. 

 

By about the eighth strike they started to hurt in earnest and by the time the seventeenth fell he inhaled raggedly and exhaled through pursed lips before he was able to say the number.  “Two more. You ok?”  Yuri spoke very close to his ear again. 

 

“Yeah,” Otabek breathed out. “Fastfast.”

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Uh yeah… s’good.” Otabek’s eyes were closed and his head hung slack between his shoulders but Yuri caught the grin nonetheless. The two final strikes landed in quick succession and the spatula thunked on the counter in Yuri’s haste to have both his hands available to soothe over the angry red ass cheeks. 

 

Raw feeling nerves lit up in Otabek’s brain. He let out a sing-songy kind of moan that told Yuri just how much the pleasure and pain were mixed together.  He placed the gentlest of pecks on Otabek’s tailbone. “Happy birthday Beka,” he said before licking his flat tongue over and over across the burning skin. 

 

Otabek had seen his pet cat do something similar when he bit at Yuri’s hand during play and then immediately started to lick it as if he were kissing it better. But Yuri’s tongue was not sandpapery. It was smooth and wet and felt cool against Otabek’s heated skin. And then his tongue went right up the middle in a long swipe that went from behind his balls all the way up to another kiss at the tailbone. 

 

Yuri spread Otabek’s cheeks to poke at his hole with the tip of his stiffened tongue and and to smooth over it with soft pliant licks.  Otabek was coming undone. His hands sought out his hair for something to hold on to and the sounds that poured from him went straight to Yuri’s cock. He rode Yuri’s face in an uneven rhythm as his knees buckled and straightened erratically. 

 

“Oooooh. Touch me. Yura, touch me please.” And since Otabek had taken the spatula so well, and it was his birthday after all, Yuri grabbed his cock and stroked him loose and fast just like Yuri knew he liked. 

 

Although is was difficult to manage with his tongue buried in Otabek’s ass, Yuri caught as much cum in his hand as he could manage so as not to make a mess on the cabinets. He worked Otabek until he felt a shudder run through him and stood up. He started to reach for the paper towels to wipe off but caught site of the ruined cupcake. He reached for it instead and deposited the load on top. 

 

“Mmm this is some delicious cream filling you made Beka. You should try it.” But Otabek was still recovering. He made an attempt at a confused noise. Yuri held the cupcake under Otabek’s face, the other hand soothed across his back. The smile evident in his voice, “You should try it.” 

 

Otabek opened his eyes to a squished ball of light orange crumbs in a cupcake paper held together by chocolate and cum. He looked up at Yuri with a rare genuine smile. “It’s a secret family recipe.” 

 

Yuri snorted, trying not to laugh and failing. Otabek grabbed his wrist and brought the cupcake [chocolate, crumbs, and cum] to his mouth. He took a dramatically large bite and made a loud “hruumph.” 

 

“Yuwww wight. I’ ith yummy,” he said through a very full mouth. A few crumbs escaped as he spoke. 

 

“Ugh, you’re so nasty. You’re lucky I love you.” He swept a crumb off his forearm. 

 

“Mmhmm. I sure am.” Otabek dove in for a kiss, finally breaking his stance to wrap his arms around Yuri.  Hands moved his down to Yuri’s ass and Otabek squeezed. Yuri groaned into Otabek’s mouth as he ground against his thigh. One hand let go of glute to stroke Yuri’s hair. 

 

“We should go to the bedroom and you can stretch me nice and slow.” The attention to his hair had stilled him though he was still breathless with anticipation. 

 

Otabek’s size was a task for Yuri to take. Yuri rarely bottomed as a result, neither wanting to effect Yuri’s performance. Even when he did, it was usually the off-season. “Are you sure, this time we could-“

 

“Hell yeah. I told Yakov, I just set a new PB and it’s my boyfriend's birthday. You won’t see me for a couple of days.” 

 

“Yuri,” Otabek admonished him, “that’s very rude. You shouldn’t have said that to your coach.”

 

“Well,” he smooched him again, deciding he’d gone too long without a kiss, “it’s true. Now, you wanna go with me to the bedroom or not?” 

 

Yuri turned to go but Otabek caught his arm. “Or…” He brandished a whisk from the ceramic jar on the counter that held their larger utensils. “I could just stretch you right here.” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

 

“You can’t be serious,” Yuri said in the deadest deadpan he could manage. 

 

“Oh, I’ll work it in somehow.” Otabek worked the whisk into his not quite closed fist to demonstrate, grin plastered to his face. 

 

Yuri looked at him with a completely blank face for a beat then ducked under his arm, whispered ‘Shit’ under his breath, and walked out of the room. 

 

“Is that a ‘no’?” Otabek called after him. He set down the whisk and followed Yuri into their bedroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> additional tag: cum eating
> 
> There will be a part two. I've already started it but make no promises when it will be posted. I have other things I need to work on that have deadlines and oh gawd I'm so slow.
> 
> Comments and critiques are always welcome!


End file.
